dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 6: "A Muddy Promise"
:"Come quick, ranger! Dawdle, and I swear: no reward for you!" :::::::::''-Mayor Howlihan'' Stage 6: "A Muddy Promise" is the sixth Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon and his companion Russ continue their quest and meet a Mayor who was a Retired Ranger back in the day. Dillon and his sidekick are warned about goofing off on Fort Denial. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Mayor Howlihan *Sal Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Mayor Howlihan: - Are you Dillon and Russ? Russ: - Yes! I'm Russ, and this... Mayor Howlihan: - There's no time for introductions. Just get ready to fight. Russ: - What? Right now? But we just got here! Mayor Howlihan: - I got a new weapon for the towers -- long cannon. Shoots farther than regular guns. ::Then there's the plug crystal that lets you hold up grocks from coming out of a den. ::Also, you'll have noticed the plains're chuck of full of mud puddles 'round these partes. ::Choose you trail carefully, or you'll have trouble keeping you precious spikes clean. ::That's all, small fry. So if you got all that, you can get down to work! Russ: - Hey, we're rangers! We can take care of anything! Mayor Howlihan: - Really? Well, tell me then... ::What is the ranger creed? What words do all rangers live by? Russ: - It's "Never run away!" ::Or is it "Respect your brother!"? Hmmm... Mayor Howlihan: - You're barking up the wrong tree. You pups don't know anything. Russ: - What? All right then, what do you think the answer is? Mayor Howlihan: - It's "Practice makes perfect." It's as simple as that. Russ: - I-I-I was going to say that... Hey... you seem to know a lot about being a ranger! Mayor Howlihan: - That's right... 'Cause I used to be a dang good one. Prep Time ---- Russ: - A former ranger turned mayor? Wow! ::Did you see that huge scar on his face? ::He sure is a tough act to follow. ::And really scary to boot! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Buy Gear Sal: - Psst! Hey, ranger! ::You'll need some better boots to go up against stronger enemies. selling Rhino Hide Boots for 1950. Select Rest to proceed. Mayor Howlihan: - Finished your vittles? Then hit the hay. Russ: - Eek! Yes, sir! Mr. Ranger, sir! Mayor Howlihan: - I'm not a ranger anymore! You shavers are. Russ: - Yes, yes. And we won't forget it! Mayor Howlihan: - Ah, yes. One more thing. I hear you're saving up cash for something. That right? Russ: - Um, no! Not at all! We're flat-out broke! Howlihan showed an poster of an outlaw. Mayor Howlihan: - Hey, you don't have to worry about me stealing it. I just want to warn you. ::Take a good look at this face. He goes by the name King Ron. Russ: - Rin Kong? Mayor Howlihan: - He's a desperado who shows up wherever there's a whiff of money. ::Be careful when you're in town flashing your cash around. That's all I'll say. ::Good luck for tomorrow. You'll need it... Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy. ::I've been talking to the villagers. ::They say their mayor used to be a real gunslinger. We don't wanna mess with him. ::Let's make sure we don't give him anything to complain about. ::He probably wouldn't hesitate to lock us up in the pokey and throw away the key. ::I can just hear him: "We don't need anyone playing ranger in these parts!" ::Then *slam!* No more roaming for us! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Mayor Howlihan: - Tomorrow's your last day, "Practice makes perfect," remember? Russ: - Practice makes perfect... Practice makes perfect... Must remember... Mayor Howlihan: - Hey! Quit messing around. You pups need to grow up fast! ::One more thing... ::You may be greenhorns, but somethin' in your troubled past toughened you up. ::You've got courage and real guts. Nothing frightens you. ::Exactly what happened in the city to make you yearn to come out west? Russ: - Nothing bad happened. Well, we didn't do anything wrong. ::It's just we've never known our parents. ::I guess that's what you mean by "troubled past," right? Mayor Howlihan: - So, a pair of guttersnipes... That's a real tear squeezer. ::But to become a good ranger, you need to understand the troubles of others too... ::I'm looking forward to seeing what the future holds for you. I bet you'll be unbeatable. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy. ::I think we'll be seeing that Springgrock again today. ::Boing! It really jumps around, doesn't it? ::If we don't take care of it quickly, it'll jump into the village... ::Don't forget! Boing! Boing! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Mayor Howlihan: - You did it, rangers! Just as I expected. Russ: - Eh? We didn't realize you had that much faith in us. Mayor Howlihan: - I didn't! Well, not at first anyway. ::But after I saw what you could do in a fight, I started to believe that you could suceed where I had failed. Russ: - You? Failed? How? Mayor Howlihan: - I once failed to protect the village from a bandit attack. Lots of people got hurt... ::I've been atoning for it ever since. Russ: - Ah... I see. Mayor Howlihan: - But I've never forgotten what it means to be ranger. Russ: - Neither will we! You taught us that. Mayor Howlihan: - I reckon I did. And can you tell me what the secret to being a ranger is? Russ: - "Cactus makes perfect!" Mayor Howlihan: - Kid, you need to get yourself some schooling as soon as possible. You hear? Trivia *In this stage are made the first appears of Jump Pads. *Here, the mayor has installed the Long Cannon (Gun Tower's new weapon type). Gallery Before_stage_6.png|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 06 DRW-Cleared-Stage6.png|After cleared Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages